Electric Attraction
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Payton Halliwell meets her favorite WWE Superstar Randy Orton at an autograph signing. Sparks instantly fly between them. Igniting a hot love affair between them, starting a rollercoaster of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Payton Halliwell had been a big WWE fan her whole life. She was getting ready to go to an autograph signing for her favorite wrestler Randy Orton. She gave herself one last look in the mirror. She was a beautiful twenty-seven year old. She was five foot eleven with piercing blue eyes and long brown hair with blonde highlights. She grabbed her car keys and left. As she was waiting in line to meet Randy butterflies were in her stomach. She was next in line. She took a deep breath as she took a step forward up to the table.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Don't be so nervous it's ok."

"It's it that obvious?"

"A little but I think it's cute." "What's your name?"

"Payton."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He signed a picture for her. As she went to pick it up their hands touched. He smirked at her, she smiled. He wanted to touch her more. He had an overwhelming urge to throw her on the table that was between them and explore every inch of her body, with his hands and his mouth. He could tell she felt it to.

After the autograph signing Payton went out to her car. She had gotten out her cell phone to turn it back on. She was leaning against her car checking her text messages.

"Excuse me." She heard a man's voice say. She'd know that voice from anywhere. It was Randy Orton. She looked up. "Payton right?"

"Yeah."

"Listen I'm not flying out until tomorrow." "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I know this great café on Main Street."

"I was thinking of taking you somewhere nicer."

"You'll like this place." "Trust me." "Can I have your number so I can text you the directions later?"

"Yeah." He gave her his number.

"Wanna meet there at nine?

"Sure."

Payton got there at nine. When she went inside Randy was already at a booth waiting for her. She went and sat down acrossed from him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I see you had no trouble finding the place."

"Not at all." They ordered their food. "Well you know what I do for a living." "What do you do?"

"Well I'm a pharmacist right now but I hope to own my own restaurant eventually." "I love to cook." "I'd like to open up a restaurant right in downtown Chicago."

"Are you from Chicago?"

"Yeah born and raised."

After they ate they were sitting in her car just talking. They been talking for hours.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Weren't you supposed to get married?"

"I was but I realized she didn't love me." "She just loved the fame and my celebrity status."

"I'm sorry."

"No." "I'm just glad I realized it before I married her."

"You don't have to worry about that with me." "I'm attracted to you, not the fact that you're a celebrity."

"You're attracted to me?" He said smirking.

"Yes."

"I'm attracted to you to." "Very attracted." He looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was two-thirty in the morning. "I'd hate to do this but I have an early flight tomorrow." "Can I see you again?"

"Absolutely."

"Great." "You are so beautiful."

"Thanks." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. He wanted to invite her back to his room but he didn't want her thinking this was just a one night stand. He broke the kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He got out of the car.

* * *

 **Requested by Kinley Orton-McMahon. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Payton and Randy had talked every day for the last three weeks. Even though they were talking Payton wondered if she'd see him again. All she could think about was him. She was going for her morning jog like she did every morning. She was thinking about the kiss she and Randy had shared and how she'd wished he invited her back to his room.

Payton had just walked through the door after work. She sat down on the couch. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Randy said. "Did I call at the right time this time?"

"Yeah."

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Good."

"How was your day?"

"Busy but that's normal." "Do you think you could take some time off work?"

"Yeah why?"

"Have you ever been to New York City?"

"No but I've always wanted to go there."

"We're gonna be there next week." "Would you like to take two weeks off and come on the road with me?"

"On the road?"

"Yeah we're gonna be going all over the place." "It's gonna be really fun." "I figure we can meet up in New York and go from there."

"I'd love to but I can't afford that."

"I'll pay for everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." "I wanna see you." "I miss you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you to." "Ok." "Set it up." "I'll arrange everything with my boss in the morning."

"Ok." "I have to go but I'll call you back later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Payton went to go take a shower. She knew what was probably going to happen while she was with Randy some time during those two weeks. She'd thought about it a lot. If he were there in the shower with her now she would've let him take her right then and there.

Later that night she was getting ready to lay down. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed."

"Me to." "I just wanted to say goodnight." "I can't wait till next week."

"Me either."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up.

Randy laid in bed. He had every intention for taking things to the next level with Payton. He couldn't wait to touch her again and this time he wouldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Payton's last day of work before she was going on the road with Randy. She was working with her friend Robin.

"Are you excited for the next two weeks?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." "I can't wait to see Randy."

"I'll bet." "I can't believe your gonna sleep with him."

"Well that's not planned."

"Come on." "You know you're going to."

"I want to." "Really bad." "That's not the only reason I agreed to go on the road with him." "I like him." "He's sweet." "I feel like I can talk to him about anything."

"Watch out, you might fall in love talking like that." She said smiling.

The next day after Payton checked into the hotel She decided to go say hi to Randy. She went and knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "How was your flight?"

"Good."

"Does your room have a kitchen like you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"I have an autograph signing to get to but first." He kissed her slowly. She kissed him back. "I've been wanting to do that again for a long time."

"Me to." "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Just to spend time with you."

"That's perfect." "Come to my room about eight." "I'll make you dinner."

"Alright." He gave her one more kiss. "I gotta go." They both left.

Later that night right at eight o' clock there was a knock on Payton's door. She answered it. Randy was standing there with roses in his hand.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in. "Are those roses for me?"

"No." "They're actually for my other date." He said jokingly. "I think I might change my mind and give them to you." "Of course they're for you."

She took them. "Thank you." "They're beautiful." They kissed. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving."

"Here come here and taste this sauce." They went over to the stove. She fed him some sauce with a wooden spoon.

"That is good."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

After dinner they were laying on the couch together watching a movie. She was laying on top of him.

"That dinner was delicious." Randy said.

"Thank you."

"I think you really have a shot at opening your own restaurant one day."

"You think?"

"Absolutely." "I'm glad you decided to come Payton." "I really like you."

"I really like you to." They both ended up falling asleep.

The next morning Payton woke up. She looked at Randy who was still asleep. She got up careful not to wake him up and went into the bathroom. She was washing her face. When she put her head back up after rinsing Randy was standing behind her in the bathroom mirror.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Jesus you scared me." She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." "Anything I can do to make it up to you?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. Their kisses were full of passion. He pulled her closer to him. His hands were slowly moving down her back. She could feel his hands on her ass.

"Ohhhh." She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her ass lifting her off the ground in the process. He put her on the counter. He kissed the side of her neck. "Randy, I want you." She said in a moaning voice.

He looked at her. "I've wanted you since the moment we met." They kissed again. She could feel him quickly undoing the buttons on her shirt. She slipped out of it once he had it unbuttoned. She felt her back against the cold glass of the mirror. He felt her finger tips on his skin under his shirt. They broke the kiss for a second so she could take off his shirt. He started kissing her cleavage.

"Mmmm." She moaned. She felt him rubbing her breasts through her bra. "Randy." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on her skin. He came back up to her. They kissed.

"You taste so incredible." He mumbled against her lips. He took his hands and pulled down the straps of her bra but still had to unhook it. "I've imagined your moans for weeks." "I want more." "I want you to scream." Just as he was about to unhook her bra an alarm on Randy's phone went off. He broke the kiss. "Shit not right now."

"What?"

"I gotta go." "I have an autograph signing in twenty minutes." "That alarm is to remind me."

"You have to go now."

"Yeah I'm sorry." "I don't want to."

"Ok." They both put their shirts back on. Hers was still unbuttoned. They went out into the living room.

"I wanna take you to dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"Wear a nice dress or something along those lines."

"I'm sure I can find something."

"Spend the night with me tonight." "I want to finish what we started."

"Me to."

"After dinner tonight you're in big trouble."

"Oh really?" She said smiling.

"Uh-huh." They kissed. It became filled with passion again.

"You have to go." She mumbled against his lips.

"I know." They continued to kiss. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ohhh, oh god." She moaned. "Randy go."

"I don't want to baby." "I want you."

It took all of her willpower to back away from him. "Go." "We'll continue this tonight."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

 **They fixed the glitch on the sight so I can see all of my reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Payton couldn't wait for tonight. She had to take a cold shower to calm herself down. She knew Robin was on break at work so she decided to give her a call.

"Hello?" Robin said

"Hi."

"Hey Payton, having fun."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Randy and I almost had sex."

"What?" "How do you almost have sex?"

"Well we started to." "Just foreplay." "Then a schedule reminder went off on his phone and he had to go."

"That sucks."

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight." "I'm spending the night with him."

"Ooh."

"I'm nervous about it."

"Why?"

"He's probably been with hundreds of women I've only been with seven guys."

"I'm sure it'll be great." "Don't worry."

"Robin I don't know what it is about him but I've never wanted anyone the way I want him."

"I gotta go but call me tomorrow." "I want details."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Randy came to pick Payton up at her room. She had on her favorite light blue dress. She opened the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks." "You look great to."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant eating.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good." "I did some more sightseeing."

"That's good."

"Did you meet a lot of fans today?"

"Yeah but you kept popping into my mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they went back to the hotel. They'd just gotten back to Randy's room.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She said going up to him.

"Where were we earlier?"

"I think we were about to have sex."

"Oh yeah." They kissed. She pulled away.

"Wait do you have anything?"

"Yes don't worry." "I went to the drugstore today just to be sure."

"Ok." She turned around and lifted up her hair. Randy unzipped her dress. He couldn't wait to touch her again. Her dress fell to the floor. He turned her back around and pulled her close to him. They looked hungrily into each other eyes. They kissed moaning into each other's mouths. They went into the bedroom never breaking the kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. He groaned into her mouth as she touched his chest. Her hands found their way down to his pants. She undid his pants and took off his boxers. She got down on her knees. He watched as she took all of him into her mouth. "Ohhh." He moaned. "Baby slower." She did what he said. "Payton." She went faster after a few minutes. "Ahhh, oooh, my god, Payton, Payton." He stopped her and stood her up. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and took off her bra. They kissed. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him touching her breasts. They laid down on the bed. He started to kiss her slowly down her body. She moaned. "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. He took off her panties. She gasped as she felt his hand inside her. "Ahhh." She moaned. "I want you." He said. "Every inch of you." "Randy." She moaned loudly as she felt his hand replaced by his tongue. Her eyes closed. As he was doing that he caressed her legs. An hour later he was still at it. He loved every moan. She'd never had so many orgasms during one sexual counter in her life. "Ohhh, ohhh, Randy." She moaned giving in for the fifth time. He came back up to her mouth. They kissed. He slipped inside her groaning as he did. He started to move. "Randy." She moaned. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "You feel so amazing." He said. "So fucking amazing." He said as they kissed. He went faster. "Uhhh." He groaned. "Randy don't stop." She said in a moaning voice. "Ohhh, my god don't stop." They kissed. "Payton." He groaned against her lips. "Randy, ohhh yes, ohhh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God Payton." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"That was amazing." She said.

"Yes it was." They kissed. "Come here."

"Oh you're a cuddler huh?" She said snuggling up to him.

"Yeah."

"Good so am I." He kissed her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"


	5. Chapter 5

Payton woke up the next morning. When she opened her eyes Randy wasn't next to her. She looked and his clothes were still in a pile on the floor but his pants were missing She got out on bed and picked up his shirt. She put it on. When she opened the door she could hear Randy talking on the phone.

"I miss you to Alanna." He said. "I know." "Listen daddy has a new friend he'd like you to meet sometime." "Her name is Payton." "Yeah." "Ok." "I love you too." "Bye." When he looked over Payton was stand there. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Come here." He pulled her into his lap. "You look really sexy in my shirt."

"I do."

"Oh yeah." "I'm so glad last night happened."

"Me to."

"I've gotta get ready for an autograph signing but you should come with me to the arena tonight."

"Ok." She got up and picked her dress up off the floor. She went to go in the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed."

"Go ahead."

"We both know what'll happen if I get dressed right here." She went into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later.

Randy walked her to the door.

"Meet me back here at six." He said.

"Ok." They kissed. It became more passionate. She felt him reach down and squeeze her ass. She moaned. He pulled away.

"Ok I have to stop." "You see what you do to me?" "I like it though." "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Payton met Randy back at the room at six and they drove to the arena. She was hanging around backstage before the show started. Becky Lynch came up to her.

"Hi." Becky said.

"Hi." "I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"No I don't work here." "I'm here with my um, actually right now I don't know what we are." "We haven't really talked about it."

"So it's a guy on the roster?"

"Yeah." "Randy Orton." "I'm Payton by the way." "It's nice to meet you Becky."

"It's nice to meet you to."

Payton was in her seat in the front row. Randy had just won his match. He came around to where she was sitting and kissed her. He winked at her before walking away.

When the show was over Payton was backstage. Randy was a guest on Talking Smack. Payton was watching on one of the TVs.

"Randy before we get started." Renee Young said. "Do you know that lucky fan you kissed tonight?"

"That's not a fan." "That's my girlfriend."

"Will you tell us her name?"

"Her name is Payton.

After Randy was done they went back to the hotel. They went to Randy's room.

"Randy did you mean it?" Payton asked.

"What?"

"When you called me your girlfriend."

"Yes."

Payton smiled. "Good." She kissed him.

"Of course you're my girlfriend." "I'm crazy about you." "I haven't had feelings like this for someone in a long time."

"Me either. They kissed.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To take a shower." They went into the bathroom.

They came out two hours later and laid down in bed. Randy held her hand. They kissed.

"What would you think about eventually meeting Alanna?" Randy asked.

"I would love to."

"Good."

"I'm glad I mean as much to you as you do me."

"Did you think I invited you here just for a fling?"

"Kind of."

"Absolutely not." "You mean so much more to me than just that." "I love laying here holding you, looking into your beautiful eyes."

"You're so sweet." She kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had passed. Payton was in Randy's room asleep. When she woke up there was a note on his pillow. It read.

Went to go get coffee. I'll be back. – Randy

Payton got up and got a shower. She'd keep some clothes in Randy's room. When she turned off the hair dryer she heard the front door open.

"You awake yet baby?" Randy said.

"Yeah." She said coming out of the bathroom.

"Good morning beautiful." "Coffee?"

"Thank you." She took her coffee and gave him a kiss. "Since we're going to Chicago tomorrow you can just come home with me." "You don't have to worry about a hotel."

"Ok." "Coming to the arena with me tonight?"

"Absolutely gotta cheer on my man." "I love looking at you in your ring gear."

"So you're just with me for my body?"

"Pretty much." She said smiling. "I'm kidding."

"I know."

The next morning they got on a plane to Chicago. Payton went home Randy was going to be there later. He had an autograph signing to go to. At around one o' clock in the afternoon there was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was Randy.

"Why are you knocking honey?" He went in.

"This is your house."

"My house is your house." "As a matter of fact." She took keys out of her back pocket. "These are your keys." He took them. "Want the grand tour?"

"Yeah."

She showed him the downstairs then they went upstairs.

"Bathroom to your left." The spare room's over there and this is the bedroom.

"What is that a king size?" Randy asked noticing the size of the bed.

"Yeah."

"Looks comfortable." They kissed. He laid back on the bed pulling her on top of him. "What do you know it really is comfortable." "Man, the condoms are in my bag." "My bag's downstairs."

"Oh." She opened the nightstand drawer next to her bed and took out a box of condoms. "Good thing I bought some." "Now you can have me as many times as you want." They kissed.

The next morning they were jogging. They stopped for a second to rest.

"You jog every day?" Randy asked.

Yeah, well not lately." "I've been getting my exercise in other ways. She said smiling. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I would hope not."

"You know I love it when we make love honey."

"I'll race you to that tree."

"You're going down." "I was all city on my high school track team."

"Payton I'm an ex_Marine."

"On go." "Go!" They both ran as fast as they could. It wasn't by much but Payton won. "I win."

"I let you."

"Yeah right." "Do I get a reward for winning?" He kissed her. "Great reward."

Later that night they were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Randy what do you normally do for Thanksgiving?" Payton asked.

"I get Alanna and make dinner for us."

"What would you think about bringing her here?" "I could make dinner for the three of us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "Ever since you asked me if I wanted to meet her, I've been thinking about a lot."

"I think it's a great idea." "I'll talk to her about it."

"Great."

They ended up falling asleep. When Randy woke up Payton was laying on him. He was holding her her. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes. He knew he was falling in love with her. He was falling hard and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Payton and Randy were in his bed at the hotel asleep. The alarm clock started going off. Payton reached over and turned it off.

"Randy, honey it's time to get up."

"No." He said tiredly.

"Yes."

He opened his eyes. "If I get up that means it's closer to time for you to leave."

"I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning."

"I know but it's gonna go by so quick."

"I know."

He grabbed her and pulled on top of him. "I just wanna hold you for as long as I can." "I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"I don't want to either."

"Then don't."

"Randy I have to go back to work."

"No you don't." "I make enough money that I can take care of you."

"I don't want you to do that." "I'm not interested in your money." "I could care less about that." "All I care about is the fact that you're a great man and a great father." They kissed.

A few hours later Randy was Skyping with Alanna. They hadn't had a chance to really talk.

"Hi sweetie." He said.

"Hi daddy." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"How's Payton?"

"She's fine."

"Is she there?"

"No she's in her room."

"I can't wait for Thanksgiving next month."

"Me either." "I wanna talk to you about that." "What would you think about us going to Payton's house for Thanksgiving this year?"

"Where does she live?"

"She lives in Chicago."

"Ok I wanna meet her anyway."

"That's good." "She'll be excited when I tell her."

Later that night after the show Payton and Randy were in his room. They were taking a bubble bath. Randy was sitting behind her washing her hair.

"Guess what baby." He said.

"What?"

"I talked to Alanna and she agreed to come to Chicago for Thanksgiving."

"She did?" "That's so great."

After the bath they went into the bedroom. They were in bathrobes.

"Come here." Randy said. He pulled Payton close to him. They kissed. They took off each other's robes and laid back on the bed. He kissed her neck. She moaned. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He said as they kissed.

"Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her.

He groaned. Payton."

"Randy." She kissed him. "Make love to me." They kissed. He started to move. "Ohhhh, mmmm." She moaned against his lips.

After she fell asleep he was holding her. He ran his hand acrossed her stomach and smiled at the thought of his child growing inside her someday and him feeling that first kick.

Early the next morning they were at the airport. Her flight got called. They stood up.

"Well this is it." She said.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I know you're sad honey." "I'm sad to." "I'll see you in a month." They kissed. She started to walk away.

"Payton."

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Bye."

"Bye." She turned around and walked away.

" _Don't go." "I love you."_ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow Randy and Alanna were going to spend two days with Payton. He couldn't wait for them to meet. He couldn't wait to see her. He was working out in the hotel gym with John Cena.

"I bet you're excited for tomorrow." John said.

"I can't wait." "My two favorite girls will finally get to meet."

"I hope it all goes well."

"Me to." "I'm seriously considering proposing to Payton

"Proposing?" "Isn't it a little soon?"

"Well if I do it it won't be until Christmas." "That'll be her present." "That or this other thing I'm working on if the deal doesn't fall through or maybe both."

"Really think about it before you propose."

"What's there to think about I'm in love with her." "We don't have to get married right away." "I have been thinking about it a lot though."

The next day Randy and Alanna showed up to the house. Payton had to work so she told him to just let themselves in.

"Daddy I don't see a car in the driveway." Alanna said.

"That's because Payton's at work right now."

"How are we gonna get in?"

"I have keys." They got out of the car. He gave Alanna the keys. "Here sweetie go unlock the door while I get the groceries and our bags out of the car."

"Ok." She unlocked the door.

After a few minutes Randy had brought everything in. Alanna was looking at a picture of Payton and Randy that was on the end table.

"You were right daddy." "She's really pretty." Alanna said.

"Wanna help me make dinner?"

"Yeah."

Payton was at work. She was all by herself today. She heard someone ring the bell and turned around. She saw a man she'd worked with for a few years at a restaurant before she started working here. He was 6'1, twenty-nine with light green eyes and short dark brown hair. His name was Lindsey Taylor. Payton had a little crush on him when they worked together but he was always unavailable.

"Hey Payton." He said.

"Hi Lindsey." "How are you?"

"Other then this cough I can't seem to shake, fine." He put cough medicine on the counter.

Payton rang it up. "$7.21." She said. He got out the money. "Are you still at Shay's?"

"Yeah but I'm thinking of quitting." "There has to be at least one restaurant out there hiring chefs."

"How's Shelby?"

"We broke up." "I asked her to marry me and she said no."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." "It's been almost a year now." "Payton when I'm feeling better, would you like to go out sometime?"

"That's a really nice offer but…

"You're seeing someone."

"Yeah."

"Of course you are." "The timing's off again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we worked together I had a crush on you."

"You did?"

"Yeah but I was with Shelby." "See ya around."

Payton got home at around seven o' clock. As soon as she walked through the door she could smell food cooking.

"Hello?" She said.

"We're in the kitchen." Randy said. She went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"We're fixing dinner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"Ok." She turned to Alanna. "Alanna while we're waiting let's you and me sit down and talk.

"Ok."

They just got done eating.

"Why don't we all watch a movie." Payton said.

"Can I pick?" Alanna asked.

"Yes you can."

"After the movie you're going to bed Alanna." Randy said. Alanna went into the living room. Payton went to go into the living room. Randy stopped her. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

After the movie Randy put Alanna to bed. She was staying in Payton's guestroom.

"What do you think of Payton?" Randy asked.

"I like her she's really nice."

"Good."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." "If you need anything I'll be right down the hall."

When Randy went into the bedroom Payton was already asleep. Randy turned off the lights and got in bed next to her.

The next day dinner was almost done.

"Can I help with anything?" Alanna asked.

"You can help make the salad. Payton said.

After dinner Payton and Randy were cleaning up the kitchen. He went to check on Alanna. He found her sleeping on the living room floor. He put her to bed and came back down a few minutes later. Payton was cleaning the counter. She felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm so glad we did this." Payton said.

"Me to." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"I love Alanna." "She's so sweet."

"She likes you to." "Baby."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to bed." He said starting to kiss the side of her neck. She turned to face him. They kissed. "Honey we can't, mmmmm." She moaned against his lips. "I want you." He mumbled against her lips. He undid her jeans and pulled them down. He took a condom out of his back pocket and pulled down his jeans he lifted her off the ground. "Alanna." She said. "She's asleep." Randy said as they kissed again. They went in the living room. He sat on the couch with her straddling him. She took off her shirt and hers. He groaned as she grinded against him. He took off her bra. She pulled down his boxers and got down on her knees. "Ohhh. He moaned as he felt her mouth between his legs. "Oooh, mmmmm, Payton." He groaned. She loved knowing she was pleasing him. After a few minutes she went faster. " "Ooohh, ahhhh, Payton oh my god." "Mmmmm, Payton, baby, baby, baby stop." She stopped and came back to him. He laid her down underneath him. She felt him squeezing her breasts. "Touch me more. She said. "Where baby?" "Here. She said as she took his hand and put it inside her panties "Right here? He asked as he slipped his hand inside her. "Yes, ohhh, yes." She moaned. Her moans were music to his ears. They kissed. "God you feel so good, so warm." He said. "Randy your fingers feel so good." She moaned. He went faster.. "Mmmmm." They kissed. "Oh my god Randy." She moaned against his lips. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled down her panties and slipped inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned as he started to move. "Payton." He groaned. "Randy, yes, yes." She moaned. "Payton uhhhh, I you to be mine forever." He said. I "I'm yours... They kissed. ... I'll never be anyone else's." She said breathlessly. "Mmmmm, Randy, that feels, oh my god, ohhh. She moaned giving in. "Oh Payton." He groaned giving in.

They were holding each other.

" You know what Randy." "You're the best lover I've ever had. She said.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yes." "I know you're on the road a lot but when we're together I feel great." "You make me feel so many things." "Sometimes it scares me." "At the same time though I want to feel those things because I think you feel them to."

"I do."

"Randy...

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Say what you wanna say."

"I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be." "I love you Payton."

"You do?"

"I do." "I love you so much." "You're everything to me."

"I love you too." "That's what I wanted to say." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Payton and Randy hadn't seen each other in a month. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Randy was coming to spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with her. Her phone pinged indicated she had a text message. She picked up her phone. It read.

Hey beautiful. Hope you're having a good day. I love you. – Randy

She smiled.

"Must be a pretty nice text you got." Lindsey said.

Payton looked up. "Hi Lindsey."

"Hi."

"Still feeling sick?"

"Nope." "All better."

"Good."

"I needed a few things so I figured I'd drop by and see if you were working." "How's your boyfriend?"

"He's fine."

"Anyway I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Thanks." "I hope you do to."

The next evening Payton was making dinner. Randy came through the front door.

"Hello?" He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He came into the kitchen. "Hi honey."

"Hi." He went over to her. They kissed.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"I noticed your tree isn't decorated yet."

"I figured we can do that together after dinner."

"Sounds like fun."

After dinner they were decorating the tree.

"I'm so glad we get to spend Christmas together." Payton said.

"Yeah." "I just really miss Alanna this time of year."

"I know."

"I mean I still give her presents but it isn't the same."

"Have you talked to her lately?"

"Yeah." "She asks about you every time." "She wants to come back here."

"Well you tell her she's welcome any time."

The next morning Payton got dressed and went downstairs.

"Randy?" She said. He came in the front door.

"Come on time to go."

"Go?" "Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Randy we agreed no gifts."

"Well, see the thing is…I lied." "Come on."

They got in the car.

"You have to wear this." Randy said pulling out a blindfold.

It took about twenty minutes to get to where they were going. Payton could hear a door unlocking. Randy guided her inside a few steps. She heard something like a big fuse box kicking on. Randy took off her blindfold. She was in what looked like an empty restaurant.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is your new restaurant."

"What?"

"I bought this building for you." "It's in your name." "You want to be the owner of your own restaurant you got it."

"Randy." She hugged him and kissed him. "Thank you." "I love you."

"I love you too." "I have one more present for you." He took a little box out of his pocket. He took a deep and got down on one knee. "Payton I know this is fast but I've never been more in love with anyone in my life." He opened the box revealing a beautiful silver diamond ring.

"Randy, it's beautiful." She said tearfully.

"I love you Payton." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I can't wait until some point in the future when you tell me you're pregnant with our first child." "Payton, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Two months had passed. Payton was opening her restaurant in two days. It was going to be called "Halliwell's" Payton still had to find a head chef but other than that everything was taken care of. She figured if she didn't find one she could pull double duty until she did. She was in her new office She'd already interviewed five chefs but no one's resume was really jumping out at her. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Lindsey walked in. "Hey."

"Hi." "I heard you were opening your own place."

"Yeah."

"I'm here to apply for the Head Chef position." "My resume." He said handing it to her.

"So you wanna work for me huh?" "It's just protocol but I'll have to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Are you a dependable worker?"

"I'd like to think I am."

"How many hours are you willing to work?"

"I'm available whenever you need me."

"Would you mind if I called your previous employers for references?"

"Not at all."

"Well... I've thought about it and I've decided, you're hired."

"That's great."

""Welcome aboard." "We open in two days."

"It'll be just like old times."

"Except this time I'll be your boss."

"At least this time I'll have a beautiful boss." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

Later that night Payton was at home. She looked at her engagement ring and smiled. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Randy said.

"Hi"

"How is the opening of the restaurant coming?"

"Great I found my head chef today."

"It's my friend Lindsey.." "We used to work together."

"At least you hired someone you know you can trust."

"I have you to thank for everything."

"I just bought the place." "You're doing everything else." "Are you nervous about opening night?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be it's gonna be great." "I wish I could be there opening night."

"Me to." ""I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I can't wait to come see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." "Did you mean what you said about wanting to have a baby?"

"Absolutely."

"I was thinking maybe after we get married, we can start trying."

"Sounds good to me." "Do we get to practice in-between."

"Yes." "."A lot."

"Good because you're to sexy not to touch." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

It was opening night at Halliwell's. Payton was in the kitchen talking to her employees

"Ok." She said. "We open in ten minutes." "We only have one chance to make a first impression." "Let's try to keep the mistakes to a minimum." "Let's have a good night."

She went over to the chef's station.

"Nervous?" Lindsey asked.

Is it that obvious?""

"Don't worry everything's gonna be fine." "Just be the charming, amazing person you are with the costumers and let us handle everything else."

Four hours later the place was packed. Payton was going up to the costumers greeting them.

"Hello welcome to Halliwell's." "Are you enjoying yourselves?" She would say..

She was back in the kitchen. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and was shocked to see Randy.

"Honey." She said. They hugged and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd miss your big night did you?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"This place is packed."

"I know." "It's great."

"Hey Payton everything's going great." Lindsey said coming up to them. "Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No." "Lindsey this is my fiancée Randy." "Randy this is my friend and head chef Lindsey Taylor."

"Fiancée?" Lindsey said surprised. "Congratulations." "It's nice to meet you Randy."

"Nice to meet you to." They shook hands. Lindsey walked away.

Payton turned to Randy.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "I can have something made for you."

"I'm starving."

When they closed up Payton and Randy went back to her house. They sat on the couch.

"That was such a great first night." Payton said.

"I told you it would be." "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I'm not so sure about that Lindsey guy though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters he likes you."

"What?" "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does." "It's obvious."

"Randy, don't you trust me?"

"Completely." "I just don't trust him at all."

"We're just friends." "I promise." "Come on." She said taking his hand and going up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to practice for our family."

"Can we practice in the shower?"

"Yes."

"Do I get my favorite thing?"

"Yes I'm happy so I'm gonna make you happy."


	11. Chapter 11

Halliwell's had been in business for three weeks. They were doing great. Payton loved having her own business. It was always full of people and lively. She was a little bummed though because Valentine's Day was in two days and she and Randy weren't going to be together. He had to work. The restaurant was about to open for business for the night. Payton was in the kitchen.

"Before we open." Payton said. "Any volunteers to stay late and help me do inventory tonight?"

"I will. Lindsey said.

"Ok."

After they closed Payton and Lindsey were doing inventory.

"Lindsey don't you ever get tired of staying late?" Payton asked.

"Not at all." "I have nothing better to do."

"Maybe you should try finding a girlfriend."

"I've been out with girls a few times since Shelby." "Nobody's really clicked with me." "Besides I like hanging out with you."

It was Valentine's Day Payton was at home. She and Randy had just started Skyping.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "This is our first Valentine's Day together and I'm missing it because I'm at work."

"It's alright." "There'll be others." "I was think though, I can't move because of the business but what would you think about moving to Chicago?"

"Moving in together?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Yeah?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "I think we should buy a place though." "You're place is fine but if we plan on growing our family we're gonna need more space."

"Ok."

"I was thinking to, what would you think of next Valentine's Day for a wedding date?"

"I think it's a great idea." "Next Valentine's Day it is."

"Payton I love you."

"I love you too Randy."

Later that night Lindsey was helping Payton close up.

"I'm surprised you came in today." Lindsey said.

"Why?"

"I just thought you'd be spending the day with Randy."

"He had to work."

"Oh." "It must be rough with him being gone so much."

"Yeah it sucks sometimes." "We set a date for the wedding."

"When?"

"Next Valentine's Day."

"That's great."

"After the wedding we're gonna start trying for a baby."

"I think you'll be a wonderful mother." "You'll look even more beautiful pregnant."

"Thank you."

"Hey before I leave I have something to give you." He took a little box of candy hearts with the words on them out of his pocket. "I remembered you like these." "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you Lindsey." "That's sweet."

"No problem." "See you tomorrow." He left.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed. Payton and Randy were house hunting. They already looked at a five houses. They'd come acrossed a beautiful white one. It was huge.

"I think you'll really like this house." The realtor said as they went inside. It has a big kitchen like you want." The living room was huge. The kitchen was almost just as big.

"Yes I love this kitchen." Payton said.

"How many bedrooms?" Randy asked.

"Seven." "Including a full nursery." The realtor said.

"Nursery?" Payton said intrigued.

"Are you planning on starting a family?"

"Not until after we get married next year but I do have a beautiful stepdaughter." Randy smiled when Payton said that.

"Anyway there's an office down that hall." She said pointing. "Through those patio doors it leads to the backyard and pool/hotub combo."

"Hotub?" Randy asked.

"Yes I'll show you." The realtor said. They went outside. "As you can see even with the pool and hotub there is still plenty of yard space."

Randy leaned in close to Payton's ear and whispered. "Maybe we can make our first baby in the hotub."

"Randy stop." Payton said smiling.

"Excuse me." Randy said to the realtor. "Can we look around on our own?"

"Of course." She said.

They were looking around. They went into the master bedroom. It was just as big as every other room in the house.

"We could have a lot of fun in this bedroom." Randy said.

"Honey you're so bad." She said smiling. "I do love this bedroom." The last place they went into was the nursery. Payton loved it. "This nursery is so adorable." "I could see myself raising our baby here."

"Our baby." Randy said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love the sound of that." "So?"

"I want it."

"Me to."

They finalized the deal. Two weeks had passed they had to wait to move in because Randy was on the road. They were moving in in a few days. Payton brought Lindsey by to see the house. They got out of her car.

"Well it looks beautiful from the outside." Lindsey said. They went inside. There were a few boxes in the living room. "Nice living room." They went into the kitchen. "Now this is a kitchen." "You could make so many great meals in here."

"That's my plan." She showed him the rest of the house.

"This is a great house." "You and Randy made the right choice."

"Thanks."

"Since we don't have to work tonight, what are your plans for dinner?"

"Just to go home and pack."

"Wanna hang out for awhile?" "I can come with you and make you dinner." "It'll be one less thing you'll have to worry about."

"Ok."

They went back to her house. Lindsey made dinner for them. He helped her pack while they ate. Payton's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"I'm just hanging out with Lindsey." "We're eating dinner and he's helping me pack the rest of my things."

"Oh." He said trying not to sound angry.

"I miss you."

""I miss you to." "Since you have company I'll let you go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later Lindsey was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for dinner and helping me tonight." Payton said. "You're such a good friend." She hugged him.

"No problem." "You're one of my best friends." "I care about you." "I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.

Two weeks later Payton and Randy were moving into the house. Payton was putting things away in the bathroom.

"Payton come here." Randy said. She went into the bedroom where Randy was.

"Yeah?"

"What dresser do you want you're clothes in?"

"I'll do that."

Randy went up to her and pulled her close to him. "This is so great."

"I love it." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Hey let's break in our new bed."

"Ok." They kissed and laid back on bed. He started to unbutton her shirt. "Oh Randy." She moaned.

"Oh Payton."

"Condom."

"Let's skip it."

She broke the kiss. "What?"

"I know we agreed to wait until we're married." "I want a baby Payton." "I want a baby with you." "Now." "I want you to be the mother of my child." "It might still be a year before you get pregnant." "What'd you say?"

"Ok, give me a baby."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Truthfully I want one just as bad as you do." They kissed.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Randy said.

Randy went downstairs and opened the door. Lindsey was standing there holding a bottle of wine.

"Hi Randy." He said. "I just brought you guys a housewarming present."

"Thanks." He said taking it. "Stay away from Payton."

"What?"

"You heard me." "I know you're trying to get into her pants." "You have a crush on her."

"No I don't."

"Deny it all you want but I see right through you." "You may want her but she's mine, she loves me and what you're doing isn't going to work." He shut the door in his face.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had passed. Payton loved living with Randy. She also loved that they were trying for a baby now. Randy had gone back out on the road. He was going to be gone for three weeks. Payton was in her office at work doing some administrative things and waiting for her employees to arrive for the night. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Lindsey walked in. "Hi."

"Hi." "How's the new place?"

"Great." "Thank you for the wine by the way." "We enjoyed it."

"Oh, he told you I stopped by?" He said surprised.

"Yeah." "He said you were in a hurry."

"So he didn't tell you about the part where he shut the door in my face?"

"What?"

"He told me to stay away from you and accused me of trying to get you into bed."

"He did what?" She said angrily. "I'm so sorry." "I know you would never…

"Of course not." "I think he may have some trust issues."

"I will definitely be having a talk with him later." "I'm so sorry again."

"That's ok."

"No it isn't." "I can't believe he lied to me." "He would get it if he was in town right now."

"He's gone again?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Payton closed up and went home. About ten minutes after she got home her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." She said irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm very angry with you Randy."

"How can I be in trouble?" "I'm not even home."

"How dare you treat one of my friends the way you treated Lindsey."

"Payton I don't know what he told you but he's lying."

"So you didn't tell him to stay away from me, accuse him of wanting to sleep with me and shut the door in his face?" There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Randy."

"I did do that."

"You lied to me." "You said he said he was in a hurry and he had to go."

"Payton he's trying to drive us apart."

"He's just my friend."

"To you maybe but he wants you."

"You honestly believe that?"

"When I was younger I used to do it." "That's how I know what's happening." "Why do you think he's the first person to volunteer when you need help with stuff?" "It's because he wants to be around you."

"He's always been like that."

"Probably because he's always liked you."

"When I met him and up until I quit my job where we worked together, he had a serious girlfriend named Shelby." "So you're wrong."

"No I'm not." "This is what he wants." "This is exactly what he wants, for us to fight so he can swoop in and pick up the pieces." "I don't want you to be alone with him anymore."

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust it's him."

"I think it has to do a little bit with me to." "Our pending marriage, the family we want, we can't have any of that without trust."

"I'm just trying to show you the true him." "How can you not see it?" "How can you be so stu- He stopped.

"Oh I'm stupid huh?" She said angrily.

"I didn't say that."

"You were going to."

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean it."

"Whatever Randy." "I gotta go."

"Payton plea- She hung up.

"Jerk."


	14. Chapter 14

Payton and Randy hadn't spoken since they're fight. It'd been three weeks. Randy was coming home tomorrow. Payton was still so mad at him. She was in her office at work. She got a text message. She picked up her phone. It read.

I know you're busy at work. I just wanted to tell you I love you. – Randy

She started to type back.

I lov-

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

Lindsey opened the door. "The truck's here." They need you to sign for the shipment." He said.

"Ok."

Later that night Payton and Lindsey were closing up.

"So Randy's coming home tomorrow huh?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah." "We haven't talked since our fight."

"I feel like this is my fault."

"No." "It's Randy's fault." "If he wouldn't have talked to you that way we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Can I give my honest opinion?"

"Yeah."

"I know you love each other and all and that's great."

"But?"

"But." "Maybe you guys are moving to fast." "I mean you haven't even been even been together a year and you're engaged, you live together, you're trying for a baby." "Maybe it would be best to take a breather for awhile."

"I don't know." "I mean I'm mad at him but I still love him."

"I only suggested it because I care about you."

"I know."

"I just wouldn't wanna see you hurt like Shelby hurt me."

The next evening Payton was at home. The restaurant was closed for the night. She was doing laundry when she heard the front door open.

"Payton?" She heard Randy say. She came out of the laundry room holding a basket full of clothes.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"The laundry." "I think I'm smart enough to handle that task."

"Put the basket down and come sit down." She put it down. They sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry." "I love you." "I don't wanna fight."

"You called me stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"I love you Randy but maybe we moved to fast."

"What does that mean?"

"With our engagement, moving in together, trying for a baby." "Maybe it's all to much to fast."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

"Things moved fast because we love each other." "We have electricity, we have passion." "We have a connection, a bond." "I don't want to break up." "I want you to be my wife." "I mean we have our first fight and you're ready to throw in the towel?"

"I didn't say that."

"That's what it sounds like."

"We wouldn't even be have this argument if it wasn't for you." "You don't trust me."

"Payton again, it's not you I don't trust it's him."

"Lindsey has never done anything." "You only think he will." "Just because he's a man." "Automatically a woman can't be just friends with a man right?"

"Payton please for the love of god listen to me." "It's not because he's a man." "It's because he wants me out of the picture." "It was him who put all that we should break up stuff in your head, wasn't it?"

"I'm not listening to this." She stood up.

"He wants you for himself."

"Whatever." He started to walk away. He stood up and turned her around. "Leave me alone." She went to turn around again. "Stop it." "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Don't you see he's trying to break us up?!" He yelled. "Is he actually gonna have to try and fuck you before you get it?! "Or is that what you want?"

"You bastard." She slapped him and went upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Payton woke up. After some serious thought she'd reached a hard decision. She got up and packed some things. She went downstairs. Randy had slept on the couch last night. He was just getting up. He saw the suitcase in her hand.

"No." He said.

"It's not what you're thinking." "I'm not breaking up." "I just think we need some space." "I'm going to a hotel for awhile." "I think we both need to cool off."

"Don't leave."

"I have to."

"No you don't." "I'm sorry." "I take it back." "I take back everything." "Just don't go."

"We need time apart." "If we're at each other's throats now do you think can make a marriage work?" "How can we make a family work?"

"You know what's causing our problems."

"Yeah your jealousy." "Maybe after some time apart we can decide whether we should be together or not." "I love you." She left.

At work that night she was very quiet and withdrawn. Everyone could notice. She and Lindsey were closing up at the end of the night.

"Payton are you ok?" He asked.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I moved out of the house." "I decided Randy and I need time apart." "I love him but I don't know if I can be with him anymore." "Not with him being like this." "I don't know what to do." She started to cry. He hugged her.

"Hey it's ok." "Ssh, don't cry."

Payton was back at the hotel. Suddenly she felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she was done she went back out into the living room. She got a text message. It read.

Please come home baby. I love you. – Randy

I love you too. – Payton


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed. Randy was back on the road. He and Payton barely spoke unless it was through texting. Randy was at the arena sitting on a crate looking at pictures of them. John Cena came around the corner.

"Hey man." He said.

"Hey." He said looking up.

"Thinking about Payton?"

"Yeah." "I miss her."

"Yeah I know."

"If I want her back I'm going to have to tell her I'm ok with her and Lindsey being friends."

"Well you're not."

"Yeah but if I want Payton back I have to pretend I am." "I hate that son of a bitch." "Before he came into our lives we were happy." "Just the thought of him ever touching her makes my skin crawl." "She can't see that's exactly what he wants." "In two weeks when I go home I'm going to her hotel and I'm telling her everything's ok and I want her to come home."

The restaurant was closed tonight. Payton was still feeling sick so she figured she'd drink her sickness to death. She was sitting in her room getting drunk when there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hi Lindsey." She said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"I'm drunk." "Come on in." He went in. She stumbled to the couch. "What's up?"

"I just came by to see how you're feeling."

"Much better now." "I just need to stay drunk and everything will be fine." "I won't think about anything." "I won't think about Randy." She looked down at her ring hand. "I miss Randy." She said with tears in her eyes. She started to cry. He hugged her.

"Don't cry." "It's ok." "I hate seeing you like this." "You deserve so much better." "You deserve someone who isn't gone all the time." "Someone who trusts you."

"You're a good friend." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She moaned as he kissed her neck. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He picked her up and carried her up the bedroom. He undid her bra and laid her down on the bed.

As all that was going on she got a text. It read.

I just wanted to say goodnight. I really miss you. I love you so much. – Randy

* * *

 **Just to let you know, for the next several weeks I will be very busy. So I don't know when the next update is coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

Payton woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding.

"Hey." Lindsey said softly. She opened her eyes and saw him standing up dressing. She sat up using the sheet to cover herself. "Hungover?"

"A little."

"Poor thing."

"Lindsey we need to talk about what happened last night." "It was a big mistake." "I was drunk, I was vulnerable and you were there."

"I liked last night." "I wouldn't call three times in a row a mistake."

"They were all really nice but I'm engaged and in love with somebody else." "I'm sorry."

"Payton, you are an incredible woman." "You deserve better then Randy." "You deserve someone who will be there for you every day." "I think if you just gave me a chance we could really be something."

Payton couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lindsey you a very sweet man but I'm in love with Randy." "Other then last night there's nothing between us. "I hope you understand that."

"I understand." He left without another word.

Three nights later Randy was at his hotel room in Cleveland. There was a knock on his door. He answered and was shocked to see Payton.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." She went inside. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk but first I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok." She kissed him and went into the bathroom. She came out five minutes later.

"Randy I want to work this out." She said as she went up to him.

"Me to."

"I mean fighting all the time won't be good for the baby."

"Yeah you're ri- "Wait." "What?"

Payton held up a positive pregnancy test. "You're gonna be a daddy." She said smiling. "I'm pregnant." He took the test from her and looked at it.

"Oh my god." "This is great." He hugged her. "When did you find out?"

"I took a test yesterday."

"Yesterday?" "Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to tell you in person." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." "I have something to tell you."

"Tell me after."

"After?" They kissed. He picked her up off the ground. They went into the bedroom.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"Please come home." He said. "I'm sorry about everything." "You're right, I was jealous." "I can accept Lindsey as your friend." "I know he won't try anything." Hearing himself say that made Randy sick but at the same time he knew it was the only way Payton would come home.

Payton felt so guilty as Randy said that. "I want to come home." She kissed him. "I want to be a family." "You, me, the baby and Alanna." She kissed him. She wanted to tell him what happened between her and Lindsey but couldn't bring herself to.


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed. Payton and Randy were so happy about the baby. They had been to the doctor and discovered she was two months along. They were telling Alanna next month when she was coming to spend the weekend. This should've been the happiest time in Payton's life but she was riddled with guilt. She wanted to tell Randy but she was afraid telling him would only complicate things. On top of that Lindsey was making Payton extremely uncomfortable at work. He hadn't brought up what had happened but it was just the way he would look at her. They were looks of pining and desire. Randy was giving Payton a ride to work because her car was broke down. She was going in a little early to do some office work. She and Randy were in the parking lot.

"I gotta go." She said.

"Ok." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you too." Randy said rubbing her stomach. "I'll pick you up at midnight." He said looking at Payton.

"Ok."

Later that night Lindsey was helping Payton close up. They were in the kitchen area putting things away.

"Payton can't we get passed this weirdness?" Lindsey asked.

"You're the one who's making it weird Lindsey."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you've been looking at me lately is making me uncomfortable."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." "You're obviously stuck on what happened."

"Can I help it if I have feelings for you?"

"Lindsey no."

"Yes." "Ever since we made love that's all I can think about."

"Like I said it was really nice but it was a mistake." "I love Randy."

"Payton, I think I'm in love with you."

"Lindsey stop." "Randy should be here soon." "I have to go."

Payton went through the kitchen door. Randy was standing on the other side. He'd heard everything. He looked angry.

"Hi hon- She started.

"Just your friend huh?" "You cheated on me with him?" He said angrily.

"I can explain."

"Don't bother." He turned and left. She went after him.

"Randy wait." He turned around to face her.

"He would never try anything huh?" "I told you." "Is the baby even mine?"

"Yes it is." "I only slept with Lindsey last week."

"So he's in love with you."

"That doesn't matter to me." "He means nothing to me." "I love you."

"Yeah so much that you fucked someone else when we were apart."

"I was drunk."

"That's no excuse." "I'm leaving." He got in the car.

"How am I supposed to get home?"

"I don't care." "We're over." "We'll work out a custody agreement when the baby's born." "As far as I'm concerned you can go to hell."

"You don't mean that." She said tearfully.

"Yes I do." "I hope you and Lindsey are very happy together."

"Please Randy I love you." "Don't do this." He backed up.

"Randy stop." He drove away. "Randy!"


	19. Chapter 19

It'd been a month since Payton and Randy had broken up. He'd kept his home in Missouri and decided to move back. On the night they broke up Payton had taken a cab home. When she got there all of Randy's clothes were gone. Over the last month he'd been back and forth to pick up the rest of his stuff. He was coming tomorrow night to pick up the last of his things. It was usually when Payton was at the restaurant. Payton was in her office at work. She looked down at her stomach. She was starting to show a little.

"Hi." She said putting her hands on her stomach. "I'm sorry that mommy and daddy won't be together when you're born." "It's all mommy's fault." "You're getting a great daddy though." "Whether we're together or not he'll love you more then anything." "I love you." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. Lindsey walked in.

"Closing time." He said.

"You don't have to help me close up tonight." "Go home."

"What do you mean?" "I always help you."

"Well you helped enough." She said angrily. "Go home now."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about the restaurant?"

"I don't want to talk about this." "Just go home."

"You were there to you know." "It's not all my fault."

"No it's not it's my fault to."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Go home."

"Why do you wanna be with someone who treats you like dirt?"

"God damn it Lindsey!" She yelled "I'm your boss and I said go home!" "Or you're fired." He left.

The next night Payton was sitting on the couch. Randy was there picking up the last of this things. He came the stairs.

"Hey." She said. He stopped at the base of the staircase holding a box. She got up and went over to him. "Do you want this?" She said taking off the engagement ring.

"Keep it." "Flush it down the toilet." "I don't care." He put the box down and knelt down by her stomach. "Hey you." "Daddy's leaving now but I'll be at the appointment in three months when we find out what you are." "I told your big sister about you." "She's so excited." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood up.

"Randy don't go." "I love you." "I'm sorry."

"Bye."

"Randy." She kissed him. He kissed her back but pulled away. "Please forgive me."

"No."

"I'll fire Lindsey."

"That would only solve one problem." "I can't look at you the same way knowing he touched you."

"I made a mistake Randy." "I'm begging you." She said with tears running down her cheeks. "I love you." "I love you please." "I love you Randy and you love me."

"I did. He picked up his box and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed. Payton really missed Randy. She'd make a decision. She wasn't sure if it would change things between her and Randy but she knew it was the right thing to do. She was sitting in her office at work. It was about an hour before it was time to open. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Lindsey walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." "Sit down."

He sat down. "What's up?"

"Lindsey, given everything that's happened between us, I don't think it's appropriate for us to continue working together."

"What are you saying?"

"You're fired."

"What?"

"You'll get two weeks severance pay."

"Payton don't do this."

"I've already hired your replacement." "She starts tonight." "I'm sorry." "I know you'll find another job."

"Randy won't come back to you just because you fired me"

"That's not why I'm doing it."

"Yeah right." He got up and left.

Two nights later Randy was at the arena. He was walking down the hall and he heard crying. He turned the corner and saw Alexa Bliss crying.

"Alexa what's a matter?" He asked.

"Oh hi." She said wiping her eyes. "I'm just going through a break up and it still really hurts." "My ex cheated on me."

"I've been there." "My ex cheated on me to." "Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"After the show wanna go get a cup of coffee?"

"I'd like that."

"Good."

After the show Alexa and Randy went out for coffee. He walked her back to her hotel

"That was really nice." Alexa said.

"We should do it again."

"Definitely." He kissed her. "Come in." They kissed. She unlocked her room. They went into the bedroom. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He laid her down on the bed. "Oh Randy." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"That was amazing." Alexa said smiling.

"Yeah it was." "Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"There's something I want to get out in the open right now." "My ex and I are expecting a baby."

"That's pretty big."

"Yeah."

"I can deal with it."

That weekend Payton was sitting at home on her laptop. Her Skype ring started going off. She pushed the button to connect. She was surprised when Alanna popped up on the screen.

"Hi Alanna." She said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to know if the baby was ok."

"That's so sweet." "The baby is fine."

"Good."

"Does your daddy know you're on here?"

"Yeah I know." Randy's voice could be heard off camera.

"Payton are you showing yet? Alanna asked.

"A little." Payton said. See? She said lifting up her shirt.

"Yeah that's cool."

"Do you mind if I talk to your daddy?"

"No."

"Alanna go to your room." Randy said appearing in front of the camera.

"Ok." "Bye Payton."

"Bye." Payton said. Alanna went upstairs. "Hi Randy."

"Hi." He said.

"I wanted you to know, I fired Lindsey."

"You did?" He said surprised.

"Yeah."

"That still doesn't change anything."

"I know."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "I love y- "Sorry." "Habit."

"It's ok." He hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks had passed. Payton was at home on her laptop. Her Skype ring started going off. She pressed the button to connect. Alanna popped up. Payton was a little confused since it was a Thursday.

"Hi Payton." She said.

"Hi sweetie." "You're not with your daddy are you?"

"No." "I just got home from school." "I was thinking about you today." "It was sharing day at school and I told my class I was getting a new little brother or sister."

"That's great."

"How are you and the baby?"

"We're good."

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Me either." "I find out next week."

"Is daddy going to be with you?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok that we're still friends even though daddy isn't dating you anymore right?"

"It's fine." "I want us to be friends."

"Good me to." "Is your stomach any bigger?"

"Yeah." She lifted her shirt to show her. She had a medium sized baby bump.

"Yep it's gotten bigger." "I think you look pretty."

"Thanks." She said putting her shirt down.

"Has the baby done that kicking thingy yet?"

"No." "The doctor said that's normal though because this is my first pregnancy." "How is your daddy?"

"He's good."

"That's good."

"He has a new girlfriend."

"He does?" She felt like she'd just got hit by a ton of bricks.

"Yeah." "Her name's Alexa." "I forget her last name?"

"Bliss?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Alanna I gotta go." "I'm opening the restaurant in a few hours and I have to get ready."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "Bye."

"Bye." As soon as they hung up Payton broke into tears.

Later that night Randy was at the arena. He was walking down the hall and saw Alexa standing there in her ring gear with her back to him. He went up to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi."

"Wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Absolutely." She turned and faced him. "Can I have kiss for luck?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Payton was sitting at her desk in her office at work crying. She was looking at a picture of her and Randy she kept her desk drawer. There was a knock at the door. Payton quickly wiped her eyes.

"Come in." A woman named Wendy from the kitchen staff walked in.

"We're out of- She stopped when she saw how upset Payton looked. "Are you ok?"

"No but I'll be fine."

"What's wrong?"

"My ex-fiancée is seeing someone else." "I was hopeful we could work it out." "I have no one to blame but myself." "It's all my fault."

Payton had been home for fifteen minutes. She was hungry was she decided to make herself a snack. Her phone was on the kitchen counter. She got a text. It read.

How's the baby? – Randy

It's fine. – Payton

Good. See you next week. – Randy

He finished sending the text and shut his phone off.

"Alexa I hope you're ready for me because you are in big trouble." He said going towards the bedroom.

"Oh I think I'm ready for you." When he went into the bedroom she was standing there naked. "You tell me." "All I need now is one of these." She said holding up a condom. "And you." They kissed.


	22. Chapter 22

Randy was excited about tomorrow. He was going to New York to find out the sex of the baby. He was in the hotel gym working out with John Cena.

"So Randy what's up with you and Alexa?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seemed to get over Payton really quick is all."

"I'll admit when I first started seeing Alexa it was just to make the pain of Payton cheating on me stop." "I just wanted the feeling to stop." "I've gotten to know Alexa though." "I like her."

"Is tomorrow gonna be weird for you?"

"A little but on the other hand I can't wait to find out what the baby is."

Later that night Alexa and Randy were in his hotel room. They were sitting in bed watching TV. They were holding hands.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah."

"Make sure you bring back when of those sonogram pictures." "I wanna see it."

"I will."

"Are you nervous about seeing Payton tomorrow?"

"No." "Are you nervous about me seeing her tomorrow?"

"No." "Well, maybe a little."

"Alexa look at me." She looked at him. "You have nothing to worry about." "Payton and I are over."

"I'm sorry." "It's just what happened in my last relationship...

"I know." "I would never do that to you." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Come here." They kissed.

The next afternoon Payton was in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Randy walked in and went over to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine." "You?"

"I'm fine." "Hey you." He said kneeling down by her stomach. "Did you miss daddy?" "I missed you." "I bought the baby some stuff." He said looking up at Payton. "It's in the car." "Can I drop it off when we're done here?"

"Yeah."

"Payton Halliwell?" The nurse said coming out.

Payton and Randy went back to an examination room. The doctor hooked her to the machine and turned it on. Slowly a picture of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Payton asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "You're looking at your beautiful baby girl."

"A baby girl?" Payton said happily.

"Yes."

"This is so great." Randy said.

After the doctor Randy followed Payton back to the house. They went in the house. Randy was carrying two bags.

"What's in there?" Payton asked.

"A bunch of stuff." "Bibs, onesies, bottles, teething rings."

"Wanna see some stuff I put in the nursery?"

"Yeah."

They went upstairs to the nursery.

"Aw, look at all the little bears." Randy said. "She's gonna love those."

"Oh." Payton said smiling. She put her hand on her stomach.

"What?"

"The baby just kicked." "Come here." He went over to her. She took his hand and put it on her stomach overtop of hers. The baby kicked again. "She's never done that."

"I forgot what a great feeling this ie." Randy said smiling.

"I think she's excited because you're here."

"You look really beautiful." Slowly he drifted closer to her lips. He kissed her. She kissed him back. They kissed all the way down the hall and into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed pulling him on top of her. They were both moaning. She could feel his hands inside her shirt. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ohhh, oh Randy." Suddenly he stopped. "Don't." "Don't stop." He went to get up. She stopped him. "Keep going, I want this, I want you." "Make love to me."

"I can't." "I have a girlfriend." He got up. "Even if I didn't I don't think I could ever trust you enough to do it."

"Do you love her?"

"I like her a lot."

"Randy, I love you."

"Payton."

"Do you still love me?"

"Payton don't."

"Oh my god, you do." She got up.

"I gotta go."

"Randy." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Oh god." He groaned against her lips as he felt her reach down and rub him between his legs. He backed away. "I'm sorry Payton, I can't." He left.


	23. Chapter 23

Four days had passed. Payton was at work in her office. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Randy. She'd thought that he'd just written her off and didn't have feelings for her anymore. After what happened she knew he felt something. She went back to the kitchen to check on things.

"How are things going?" She asked.

"Running like a well-oiled machine." The head chef Emily said.

"Frank when we get that shipment of- Suddenly she felt sharp pains in her stomach and felt herself start to bleed. "Ahhh!" She yelled clutching her stomach. Everyone rushed to her side.

"Payton what's wrong?"

"I think I'm losing the baby." "Ahhh!" "I'm bleeding."

"Call 911 right now!"

Randy was in his hotel room with Alexa. A pizza had just arrived and they were about to eat. Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "What?!" "Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Payton's in the hospital." "There might be a problem with the pregnancy."

"Oh my god."

"I gotta go."

"Call me when you know something."

"I will." They kissed. He left.

Randy got there two hours later. He hurried into Payton's room.

"Randy." She said happy he was there. They hugged.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." "I was bleeding when they first brought me in but they were able to stop it."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm waiting for the test results." "I'm scared."

"Everything's gonna be fine." "The baby's gonna be ok." "It's all gonna be ok."

The doctor came in.

"I have good news." The doctor said. "The baby is going to be just fine."

"Oh thank god."

"However I'm recommending you go on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy." "Three to five hours of rest a day." "Nothing strenuous in-between." "The goal here is to stay completely rested and relaxed." "You're stress levels are way to high." "That's what caused this." "You need to calm down."

"Can I still go into work?"

"I wouldn't." "I'd like to keep you overnight for observation." "You can go home tomorrow." She left.

"I'm staying with you tonight." Randy said. "I'm gonna take a sabbatical from work and temporarily move back in so I can take care of you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do." "You and the baby need my help."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"If she cares about me like I think she does she'll understand."


	24. Chapter 24

Randy managed to get the time off so he could help Payton. He was packing up a few things to go stay with Payton. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Alexa yet. She'd been really busy. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi honey." Alexa said. "I'm sorry it took so long to get back." "I got your messages." "I'm glad Payton and the baby are ok." "When are you coming back?" "I miss you."

"I wanted to talk to you about that." "The doctor wants Payton on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy." "She has to be in bed three to five hours a day." "She's not even allowed to go to work." "I'm gonna move back into the house temporarily and help her."

"Move back into the house?"

"Yeah." "I know she's out of the woods but I'm still worried about the baby."

"What about work?"

"I already worked it out."

"How are the sleeping arrangements gonna go?"

"I'll be staying in one of the guest rooms don't worry." "Are you upset?"

"I hate the idea of you being alone with your ex but it is for the baby's well-being." "Honestly I don't like it but your baby comes first." "Not to mention the fact that I won't see you for the next three or four months."

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"I know."

"I'll tell you what." "Next month I'll fly you up, I'll book us a suite and come spend the night with you." "I'll get champagne and some of those chocolate covered strawberries you like." "What do you say?"

"Ok."

"I promise nothing is going to happened between me and Payton." "I'm just going to make sure the baby's alright."

"I know."

"I have to go."

"Ok, I'm gonna miss you."

"A month will go by like that you'll see." "Bye."

"Bye."

Payton was up laying in bed. She just finished the dinner Randy cooked. He just finished the dishes and came back upstairs.

"Want me to rub your feet?" He asked.

"Sure." He sat at the end of the bed and started rubbing her feet. A few minutes later her Skype ring went off on her cell phone. She pressed the button to connect. Alanna popped up. "Hi Alanna."

"Hi." She said. "Daddy told me what happened." "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "The baby's gonna be fine to."

"Is he there yet?"

"I'm here." Randy said.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi."

"Daddy I want to come stay with you and Payton."

"I don't think you can do that."

"Why not?" "It's summer." "I can help Payton." "I want to be with my sister." "Please daddy."

"I'll talk to mommy about it."

The next afternoon Randy picked Alanna up at the airport. She was staying with them for a month. Payton was laying up in bed when she heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later Randy and Alanna came into the room.

"Hi Alanna." Payton said.

"Hi." They hugged.

They all went into the backyard for some fresh air. Payton felt the baby start to kick.

"Alanna come here." Payton said. She took Alanna's hand and put it overtop of hers.

"Aw, she's kicking." Alanna said smiling.

Later that night Randy went upstairs to Payton's room to tell Alanna it was time for bed. What he saw made him smile. They were both asleep. Payton had her hand on Alanna's back and Alanna was down by Payton stomach. Alanna's hand was on Payton's stomach. Randy turned off the light and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

A week had passed. Payton was glad to have Randy and Alanna around. Otherwise she would've been bored out of her mind. She'd been up for about twenty minutes.

"Payton are you awake?" Alanna asked appearing in the bedroom doorway holding a tray.

"Yeah." "Come in."

"I made breakfast for you." She said coming in.

"You did?"

"Yeah." "Cornflakes and toast."

"Thank you." She took the tray. "Is your daddy still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

Payton was just about done with her breakfast when Randy came in.

"Morning daddy." Alanna said.

"Morning." He looked at Payton. "Morning."

"Morning." Payton said. "Alanna made me breakfast.."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take that plate downstairs for you." He said picking up the tray. "Come on Alanna it's time for your breakfast."

They went downstairs. Randy made Alanna pancakes.

"Alanna we need to talk.." Randy said.

"What is it daddy?"

"I know you like Payton." "Just because I live here doesn't mean we're getting back together.."

"I know that."

"I just wanted to make sure you understood."

Later that afternoon Randy was outside talking to Alexa.

"Hi baby,." He said. "I miss you."

"I miss you to." She said. "I bought something today for when I come and see you."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." "I'll give you a hint though." "I don't plan on wearing it that long."

"Oh really?"

"I plan on you taking it off me." "Then doing whatever you want."

"Hey, what are you wearing?"

"A t-shirt and jeans." "I'd rather be wearing nothing, in bed with you."

"Me to." "We will soon enough."

"Is everything going on?"

"Great." "No problems whatsoever."

"That's good." "I gotta run."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Randy and Alanna went into Payton's room.

"Wanna watch a movie with us?" Randy asked.

"If you make some popcorn." Payton said..

They were all sitting on the bed ready to start the movie.

"Before we start,. Randy said. He took out his cell phone. "Everybody smile."

Alexa was at the arena. She was on Twitter on her phone. She saw the picture of Payton, Alanna and Randy that Randy had posted two hours ago. It read.

Loving this family time.

That brought tears to Alexa's eyes. She wondered if Randy still had feelings for Payton.

Everyone had fallen asleep during the movie. Randy woke up. Payton was snuggled up to him and Alanna was snuggled up to her. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he knew this felt right. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Payton woke up. She went to check on Randy and Alanna in their rooms. They were both still asleep. Payton decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. She was mixing pancake batter in a bowl. Randy came downstairs.

"Morning." She said.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Let me do that."

"Randy, making breakfast is not a strenuous task." "I'll be fine."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"When Alexa comes up in a few weeks I'd like to bring her by and introduce her Alanna." "I promise you won't have to see her." "I'll understand if you say no."

"It's fine."

"You're sure."

"Yeah." Alanna came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning." Alanna said.

"Pancakes?"

"Sure."

"It's a nice day out let's all take a swim after breakfast." "I think she time in the pool will do me some good."

"Ok." Randy said. "After that though I think you should rest."

"I will I promise."

Randy was inside talking to Alexa. Payton and Alanna were out in the pool. She'd came in to get them a drink. She could hear Randy talking.

"In two weeks you're in big trouble." He heard him say. "I can't wait either." She got the drinks as quickly as she could and went back outside.

Later that night Alanna came into Payton's room.

"I came to say goodnight to you and the baby." Alanna said. They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Alanna went down by Payton's stomach and kissed it. "Goodnight." "I love you."

After Randy put Alanna to bed he went to check on Payton. She wasn't in her room. He went downstairs.

"Payton?" He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He went into the kitchen. She was standing at the counter eating chips. "The baby wanted some chips." "Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah my back just hurts."

"Here." He got behind her. "Lower back."

"Yeah."

He started rubbing her back. "These last couple weeks have been nice."

"Yeah."

"I forgot how much fun we have together." "It's nice not to fight."

"Well all of our problems were my fault." "You were right about Lindsey."

"Excuse me." Randy said smiling. "I was what about Lindsey?"

"You were right." "You tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." "I know I've said this before but I'm sorry." "I'd give anything to take back that night." "Mmm, that feels good." "Then again you are good with your hands." "That was one of the reasons the sex was so great."

"What were the other reasons?" He said smirking.

"Oh I think you know." She said smiling. As Randy continued rubbing her back he breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating to him. He started kissing the back of her neck. She wanted to say something but she was worried if she did he'd stop and she didn't want him to. He turned her around to face him. They kissed. He started to unbutton her pajama top. She was undoing his belt. "Ohhh." She moaned against his lips as she felt him put his hand inside her and touch her breast. "Oh Randy." She took off his belt and threw it on the floor. His cell phone started to ring. He went to answer it. "Don't stop." She said pulling him back to her. "I want you." They kiss again. She phone kept ringing. He broke the kiss.

"I gotta get it."

"Randy." "I know you want me to."

He went and answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hi." He went outside.


	27. Chapter 27

Payton and Randy never talked about what happened in the kitchen. They just went on as if nothing ever happened. Alexa was coming to see Randy in the morning. Randy got up to use the bathroom it was the middle of the night. On his way back to his room he could hear Payton in her room crying. He went into her room. She was laying on her side. He knelt down by her side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Nothing." "Go away."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No the baby's fine." She said sitting up. "Now go away."

"You're obviously upset about something." "Let's talk about it."

"No."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." She sniffled. "No matter what I tell you everything will still be the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." "Just pretend this didn't happen." "Just like we pretend that night in the kitchen didn't."

"That's what this is about?"

"Forget it."

"No." "Say what's on your mind."

"We were about to make love." "Then the second your phone rings you forget all about me." "Just like tomorrow."

"She is my girlfriend."

"Yeah, and I'm just the one carrying your child." "I love you Randy." "I want to be with you." "You can't tell me you haven't felt anything over this last month." "Although you won't give me a clear answer." "You're hot one minute." "You're cold the next." "Do you want me?" "Do you want her?" "I don't know." "Just leave."

"Payton." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She pulled away.

"No." "No more games." "Get out." He left.

The next day Alexa came over to meet Alanna.

"Hey baby." Randy said. They kissed.

"Hi."

"Alanna come here." She went over to them. "Alanna this is Alexa."

"Hi Alanna." Alexa said.

"Hi." Alanna said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." "Your daddy talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you to." He turned to go up the stairs.

"Alanna where are you going?" Randy asked.

"To watch TV with Payton." She went upstairs.

Later that night Randy appeared in Payton's bedroom doorway. He was going to spend the night with Alexa at the hotel.

"I'm leaving." He said. "I'll be back in the morning after I drop Alexa off at the airport."

"Bye."

"Payton-

"Randy don't." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Just go."

Randy was waiting for Alexa in bed naked. She'd just came into the room wearing a black silk night.

"Like it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." "Come here." She got on the bed. They kissed. He took off her nighty. He laid her down slipped inside her and started to move.

"Oh Randy." She moaned.

"Oh Payton."

"What?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Get the hell off me!" Alexa yelled. She pushed him off her and sat up.

"Oh shit." "Alexa I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to-

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Not I'm not."

"Randy I heard you." "You said Payton."

"Yes I did but I didn't mean to say Payton." "It just came out."

"Your ex-girlfriend's name doesn't just come out during sex."

"I was wondering if her and the baby were ok and her name just came out." "That's all Alexa I swear."

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." "Other then the baby there's nothing between us anymore." "I promise." "I do not love her." "I love you."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you Alexa."

"I love you too Randy." They kissed and laid back on the bed.

Payton was writing on a piece of notebook paper. She was crying.

 _I guess the old saying is wrong. "If you love someone let them go." "They'll come back to you." Randy didn't come back to me. I guess loving him isn't enough. He'll never forgive me. He'll never come back. Maybe this is a sign. That it's time to move on. I can't pine for Randy forever. He obviously wants Alexa._

Her text tone went off. She picked up her phone and was surprised to see who it was from.

Hey Payton. I heard from a mutual friend you were having pregnancy complications. I just wanted to check on you. – Lindsey

Everything's fine. I'm on doctor ordered bed rest. How are you? – Payton


	29. Chapter 29

It was time for Alanna to go home. Randy was getting ready to take her to the airport. Alanna went into Payton's room to say goodbye to her.

"Come here." Payton said. They hugged. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to."

"Make sure you still Skype with me ok?"

"Yeah." Alanna kissed Payton's stomach. "I love you." "I can't wait to meet you in a few months."

Randy came into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alanna said.

"I'll be back soon." Randy said looking at Payton.

"Ok." Payton said. They left.

About five minutes later Payton got a text. It read.

Hey just checking in. - Lindsey

Two days later it was early in the morning. The kitchen window was open. Randy was in the backyard talking to Alexa. Payton was trying not to listen but couldn't help herself.

"I miss you." She heard him say. "Ok." "I love you too." "Bye."

Even though she decided to move on. Hearing Randy say that hurt really bad.

Later that afternoon Payton was sitting in the living room.

"You should be resting." Randy said.

"I just woke up from a three hour nap." There was a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"Yeah." "You might wanna go upstairs."

"Why?"

"You won't like who's at the door." She answered the door. "Hi." Randy couldn't believe it when Lindsey walked in.

"Hi Payton." Lindsey said. "It's nice to see you."

"Payton we need to talk now." Randy said.

"Ok." Payton said. They went into the kitchen. "What?"

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Randy said angrily.

"We've been talking and he asked if he could come see me."

"Talking?" "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Just as friends."

"Payton have you learned nothing?" "Lindsey wants you." Not friendship."

"Even if he does, so?"

"So?" "That's your response?"

"Yeah." "Why do you care anyway?" "You have Alexa, right?"

"Yeah." Randy grabbed his car keys and left.


	30. Chapter 30

It'd been a half hour since Randy left. Payton and Lindsey were in the kitchen eating lunch.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble." Lindsey said.

"You didn't cause any trouble." "Randy has no say in who I can and can't socialize with." "He has his life so I'm trying to find mine."

"As well you should."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Firing you." "I shouldn't have."

"Water under the bridge." "It's ok." "I'm the head chef at "The Four Seasons" hotel now."

"That's good."

It was around nine o'clock at night. Randy still wasn't back. Payton got up to get a snack. While she was in the kitchen she heard the front door open. Randy came into the kitchen. He had an angry look on his face.

"What?" Payton said.

"I can't believe you." He said angrily. "How could you let him come over here?" "He's the person that drove us apart."

"We're friends and wanted to see me."

"Did you sleep with him today?"

"What?"

"Did you?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business but no."

"I don't want him here anymore."

"Excuse me?" "This is my house Randy." She said angrily.

"Yeah?" "Who bought it?"

"You gave it to me when we split." "I appreciate everything you've done for me but have no say in who comes and goes."

"Ironically the one person who comes and goes has to be him."

"What do you care?" "You love Alexa." She said with tears in her eyes. "I can't keep doing this." "I need my own life to." "One that includes you as minimal as possible." "Let me let you go." "You made your choice, you don't love me anymore and I have to accept that."

"So you're moving on with him?"

"I don't know." "Maybe him." "Maybe someone else entirely."

"Why did you really invite him over today?" "To make me jealous?"

"You were jealous?"

"I don't care what you do." "You've already opened your legs for him once."

"You bastard!" She smacked him and started going up the stairs. Randy went after her. They were in the upstairs hall. He turned her around.

"Truth hurt to much for you?" He yelled.

"I'd have sex with him again." "He was good enough the three times we did it that night." She said angrily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They were both fuming with anger. Suddenly to Payton's surprise Randy kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it. "I'm sick of your games." "I don't wanna play. "I'm not getting all hot and bothered just for you to stop and mess with my head." She went into the bedroom. He followed her and turned her around.

"I'm not stopping." They kissed. There kisses were full of passion.

"Randy don't, do this, to me." She said in-between kisses. "Mmmm, I need to let you go." As soon as she said that Randy cell phone started to ring. He broke the kiss and took his phone out of his back pocket. _"I knew it."_ Payton thought. He turned off the phone and sat it down. He started kissing the side of Payton's neck. "You can't let me go." He said. "I won't let you." "I need you Payton." He looked at her. "The more I try not to love you, the more in love with you I fall." "I don't want to fight it anymore." They kissed. They stopped for a second to take off each other's shirt. He un-tied the string on her maternity pants and pulled them down. She undid his jeans. He groaned into her mouth as she glided her hands over his ass pulling down his boxers. She lightly pushed him down on the bed. She sat next to him. They kissed. "Ohhh." He moaned into her mouth as he felt her hand in-between his legs. She was moving it slowly. "Payton." He groaned. "Does that feel good?" She asked as she kissed him. "Yes." He said. "Oh god." He groaned as she started using both hands and went faster. He put his head back. Suddenly she stopped. "Keep go-ohhhh,hmmmm." He moaned as he felt she'd replaced her hands with her mouth. "Payton." "Payton." After a few minutes she went faster. "Uhnn-oohhh." He groaned. His eyes rolled back in his head. "Mmmmm, ahhhhh, oh my god, Payton." He groaned giving in. She sat up. They kissed. He laid her back on the bed and went down by her legs. She moaned as he kissed the tops of them. "What was that you said before baby?" He asked as he continued to kiss her legs. "Oh yeah, how good I am with my hands." "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his hand inside her. "Randy." "That's not the only thing I'm good with." He said. "Remember?" "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. He moved it slowly. "Oh Randy, yes, yes." He stopped for a second. "You taste so incredibly amazing." He said. "I love it." "Ohhh-mmmm." She moaned as she felt his tongue reenter her. "Ahhhh." She moaned out as went faster. "Ohhh, mmmm, yes, oh my god, ohhh." He came back up to her. He groaned and she moaned as he slipped inside. They kissed. He started to move slowly. "Oh Payton." He groaned. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "Ohhh Randy, I love you." She moaned. "I love you too." He said as they kissed. "I never stopped." "Uhnnn." He groaned as he went faster. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Don't stop honey, ohhhh, mmmm." They kissed and kept kissing. "Randy, oh my god, yes, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Payton." He groaned giving in.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **Would anyone be interested in a story where Charlotte was the lead?**


	31. Chapter 31

Payton woke up the next morning. Randy was still asleep. She decided to leave him sleep and go take a shower. As she was showering she thought about what happened last night. She wondered how an argument turned into sex. She knew she and Randy would have to talk about it. She was washing up when the shower door opened. Randy stepped in.

"Can I join you?" He asked. He started kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah."

When they were done they came out in bathrobes.

"Get in bed and you and the baby rest." Randy said. "I'm gonna make you breakfast in bed." "Pancakes, bacon and toast?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

About ten minutes later Randy came up with the food. He put the tray in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed her.

"Randy sit down." I wanna talk."

"About last night?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I mean we were fighting then the next thing you know we're having sex."

"In a weird way I'm glad the fight happened."

"You are?"

"Yeah it made me push feelings to the surface I was trying to deny." "I don't want to deny them anymore." "I love you Payton."."I meant what I said last night." "I never stopped loving you." "I want to try again." "I know we can make it work this time."

"What about Alexa?"

"As soon as I can find the time to break it off it's over." "I don't want to do it in a text or over the phone." "So, do you wanna get back together?"

"Of course, I love you." They kissed.

Later that night Payton and Randy were sitting in bed watching TV. Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Alexa." He said. "I have to play along until I can talk to her." "I'll be right back." He went downstairs.

They'd been talking for about ten minutes.

"I gotta go." Alexa said. "I love you."

"Me to bye."

Randy went back upstairs.

"Did you have a nice phone call?" Payton asked.

"Payton you don't need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Baby girl, did you hear that?" "Mommy's jealous." He said going down by her stomach. "Mommy doesn't have to be jealous." "I love her.""

"It's just that daddy is technically still with someone else."

"Only temporarily." "What do you think baby girl?" He put his head on her stomach. "Should daddy move back into the house permanently?" "Ok I'll tell mommy." "Payton the baby wants me to move back into the house."

"Oh she does?" Payton said smiling.

"We should listen to her." "Baby girl do you think mommy and daddy should get engaged again?" "Ok I'll tell mommy." "Payton the baby wants us to get engaged again."

"Well when daddy breaks up with Alexa we'll talk about it."

"Can't you just say you'll marry me?"

"Not right now."

"I'll break up with her as soon as possible."

"When I'm your only one, I'll give you an answer." "The baby wants you to come here and give her mommy a kiss." He went up to her. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32

Two weeks had passed. Smackdown was in Connecticut tonight and Randy was going to the hotel tonight to break things off with Alexa. Payton was sitting up in bed. Randy was getting ready to go.

"I'll be back tonight but depending on the traffic I might not get back till late." Randy said. "If it gets to late don't wait up." "You need your rest."

"Ok."

"Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Daddy loves you to." Randy said going down by her stomach and kissing it. "One more month." He said looking at Payton.

"I know." "We still need to discuss names."

"We will."

Randy made it to Connecticut within three hours. He didn't even go to the show. He just stayed outside Alexa's room and waited for her to come back. He took a deep breath as he saw her getting off the elevator. He hated that he had to hurt her.

"Randy." She said coming down the hall. She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." She kissed him and unlocked her room. They went inside.

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long."

"Can you spend the night?"

"Alexa let's sit down." They sat down on the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just gonna be honest." "I'm really sorry." "Payton and I have fallen back in love with each other."

"What?"

"You're a great woman." "I'm so sorry to have to do this."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Yes but not until recently." She started to cry. "Don't cry."

"I knew it." She said tearfully. "I knew this would happen."

"I'm sorry." "I never meant for it to."

"Get out."

"Alexa-

"Get out!" He left.

Two days later Payton was sitting in bed.

"Payton can you come in the nursery for a minute?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." She went into the nursery. Randy was standing by the crib.

"As you know I broke up with Alexa." "So that means we can talk about this." He got down on one knee and opened a box with a brand new engagement ring in it.

"Yes."

"Can I ask first?"

"Yeah."

"The first time we tried this it didn't work." "It will this time because our love is stronger then ever." "There are two things I want in this world, our family and for you to be Mrs. Orton." "I love you Payton." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you so much Randy."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

Payton and Randy had just finished having sex.

"Well that's one way to wake up from a nap." She said smiling. They kissed.

"I think it's a fun way."

"I just can't wait till I'm smaller so you can be on top again."

"I like having you be in control." She got off of him. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

When she out of the shower Randy was on his phone Skyping with Alanna.

"How was school today Alanna?" Randy asked.

"It was fine."

"Alanna daddy has something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"To Alexa?"

"No Alexa and I broke up." "Wanna see who I'm gonna marry?"

"Yeah."

"Baby come here." He said looking at Payton.

She went over to him. "Hi Alanna." She said

"Payton." Alanna said. "Daddy's marrying you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure this time?"

Payton and Randy laughed. "Yes we're sure." Randy said. "We're really getting married this time."

"Good." "How long have you been back together?"

"About a week."

"Good I'm glad." "I wanted you with Payton anyway."

"I know."

Later that night Payton and Randy were laying in bed. He was holding her.

"I want to get married after the baby comes." Payton said.

"Ok."

"Do you think we could before you go back to work?"

"You want to elope?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't want a traditional wedding?"

"All I want is to have our baby and be your wife."

"Ok."

It was two o' clock in the morning. Payton woke up. She pulled back the covers. She was bleeding.

"Randy!" She yelled. He woke up. "Call 911, I'm bleeding."

The ambulance came and rushed Payton to the hospital. Randy had been waiting in the waiting room for an hour. Randy stood up

"Mr. Orton." The doctor said. "Payton had a placental bleed." "We had to deliver the baby via C-Section to save it."

"Is the baby ok?"

"She will be just fine." "I would like to keep her in an incubator for a few days." "Only because she was premature."

"What about Payton?"

"She lost a lot of blood." "She's in a coma."

"Will she be ok?"

"There's no reason why she shouldn't recover."

"When will she wake up?"

"That's up to her." "It could be days, weeks or months."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes."

Randy went into Payton's hospital room. He sat down in a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Payton, baby you have to wake up." He said. "Our baby is here and she needs her mommy." "I need you." "We need to get married and start our life together." "Please Payton come back to me." "I love you." "Fight this, come back to me."


	34. Chapter 34

Two weeks had passed. Payton still hadn't woken up yet. Randy had refused to name the baby until she did and because of that the baby had to stay in the hospital. Randy was in Payton's room. He was watching TV when he heard movement. He looked over. Payton was moving.

"Payton." Randy said. "Payton baby it's me." "Open your eyes for me, come on." Slowly her eyes opened.

"Randy." He hugged her.

"I knew you'd come back." "I knew it."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No." "She's fine, she's great."

Payton looked at her stomach. "My stomach isn't big anymore."

"That's because you gave birth to her." "C-Section birth."

"Everything went ok?"

"Fine." "I'll bring her to you but first I need to go get the doctor."

"Why?"

"You lost a lot of blood and caused you to go into a coma."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

After the doctor was done looking Payton over, Randy came in holding the baby.

"Here she is." Randy said handing her to Payton.

"Randy she's beautiful." Payton said happily. "What's are name?"

"She doesn't have one yet." "I refused to name her until you woke up."

"How about Gabrielle Faith we can call her Gabby for short."

"Yes I like it."

"Wait till you meet your sister Gabby." Payton said looking at the baby. "She'll be so excited." "Now there's only thing left to do." "For mommy and daddy to get married." She said looking at Randy. They kissed.

 **The next chapter is the last one. As always if you have any request just like be know.**


	35. Chapter 35

A month had passed. Payton and Randy were getting married tomorrow. It was just going to be a small wedding with family. Randy had gone to pick up Alanna from the airport. Payton was sitting on the couch holding Gabby. The front door opened. Randy and Alanna walked in. Alanna went right for the baby.

"Gabby look." Payton said. "This is your big sister Alanna." "Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down." She sat down. "Make sure you support her head." "Good."

"Hi Gabby it's so nice to finally meet you." "You're even prettier then your pictures."

Later in the even Randy was getting ready to go stay in a hotel room for the night. He and Payton were upstairs in the bedroom.

"I don't wanna go." He said.

"You can't stay here tonight it's bad luck."

"We can get a head start on our wedding night." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We haven't done anything since before Gabby was born." He said starting to kiss the side of her neck.

"Honey stop that, mmm." She moaned lowly.

"Come here." He turned her to face him. They kissed. He laid her back on the bed getting on top of her.

"Ohhhh." She moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. "Randy, honey the kids."

"We won't be but ten minutes, I promise." They kissed. Just then the baby started to cry. They broke the kiss. "Alanna used to do that all the time to when she was a baby." "I should've known." He got off of her.

Randy was by the front door getting ready to leave.

"Alanna being with Payton is just like being with mommy." Randy said. "When I'm not around you listen to her and do what she says."

"I will daddy."

"Ok give me a hug." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy went over to Payton who was holding Gabby. She handed her to him.

"Bye Gabby." "Tomorrow is a big day." "Mommy and daddy are getting married." "Daddy's gonna miss you." He gave her back to Payton. "I'll miss you to." Randy said to Payton. They kissed.

"See you at the church." She said.

The next day everyone was at the church. The church was all white on the inside. Every head was turned to look at Payton as she walked down the aisle but the only person she saw was Randy.

"Randy do you take Payton for your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Payton do you take Randy for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they went to a hotel where they had a honeymoon suite booked. Randy carried her into the room and laid her down on the bed.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too."

"So what should we do now?" He asked smirking.

"Practice for a little boy." They kissed.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the story. I got a good idea from espeon44 so I'll be working on that next.**


End file.
